


The Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Song Lyrics, character list to be added to as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a bunch of short stories based off of song lyrics.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	The Darkness

Anakin whimpered as he was lifted off the ground by Obi-Wan Kenobi, carried away from the hellish rivers of Mustafar. He stared at Obi-Wan with intrigue and guilt, his breath hitching as he continued to ache. He was unable to do anything, as he had not only lost his other arm, but his legs as well. "I'm s-" Anakin began, only to be cut off by his friend. "Don't say sorry, Anakin." The older man whispered, giving Anakin an apologetic look. "You don't need to. It's okay." Obi-Wan added, a soft smile on his bearded face, much to Anakin's dismay.  
How could Obi-Wan forgive him so easily? He hurt so many people, including the love of his life; Padmé.   
"But.." He whispered, his voice raspy and his throat aching in pain. He was flung into a coughing fit, clinging to Obi-Wan with his cybernetic arm. "Why?" Anakin asked, wanting to let go and walk on his own. He could almost feel the limbs that were no longer there. _Would it be possible for me to be fitted for new ones?_ _No, of course not... I'm going to be kicked from the Order before that can happen._ He sighed.   
"Why? Because you're my brother. Even if you succumbed to the Dark side, I will always love you, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered, his eyes ahead of them.  
  
Soon, they arrived back at the ship that Senator Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived on, Anakin barely staying conscious throughout their short journey back. Grabbing the unconscious Senator, they all made their way back to Coruscant - to the Jedi Temple.  
  
  
Upon arriving at the ecumenopolis, it didn't take long for Padmé to be taken care of and left to rest. It was too late for him to do anything. The Jedi were gone. He had killed them all, at least, that's what he thought.  
Soon, he was fitted with new prosthetic limbs. The pain of the procedure being muted by a kind hand. It wasn't too long before it was all over, and he was dressed in his black robes, urged to appear before the High Council... Rather, what remained of it.   
  
Anakin stared at the Jedi before him, his eyes glistening with tears as he realized what he had done.  
"Please, give me a new start- a new page!" He begged, collapsing onto his metallic knees and letting out a strangled sob, clawing at his hair with his gloved hands. He was scared, not of the powerful Jedi before him, but of himself.  
  
Could he ever truly be redeemed?...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's all over the place lol help i have adhd


End file.
